La parte prohibida del bosque
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Tributo al 203 aniversario del nacimiendo del señor Edgar Allan Poe


_**Fandom:**__ Edgar Allan Poe_

_**Género:**__ Drama/Horror_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Summary:**__ Yo aprendí a temerle a esa parte del parque. Sólo pensar en entrar ahí me hacía sentir enferma del estómago._

_**Nota de autora:**__ ¡Hola fanáticos de Poe! Hoy es una fecha especial. El 19 de enero de 1809 nació un hombre que crearía todo un estilo literario del terror, las pesadillas y la locura. Hoy Edgar Allan Poe tendría 203 años de edad, así que me dedico a escribir este fic en honor del gran maestro._

_**Título:**__ La parte prohibida del bosque_

_"La depresión es la que guía, la alegría es la que llega"_

_En la ciudad dónde yo vivía de niña, había un parque en dónde siempre pasaba las tardes con mis amigos. Éramos un grupito de niñas y niños que nos juntábamos a jugar en ronda, cantábamos canciones que no tenían sentido (casi nuestro propio idioma, de hecho) y recorríamos todo el parque jugando a las escondidillas. _

_Bueno, no todo el parque porque había una a la que los adultos no les gustaba que vayamos. Era un sector tan lleno de árboles que, desde afuera parecía una selva en medio de un parque vecinal. _

_Mis amigos no hacían caso a lo que decían los adultos, pero yo aprendí a temerle a esa parte del parque. Sólo pensar en entrar ahí me hacía sentir enferma del estómago. A diferencia, el resto de los niños jugaba cerca de allí, retándose entre sí para ver quién podía estar más tiempo en el límite, o quien podía llegar más lejos sin volver corriendo. Yo los miraba de lejos, siempre preguntándome si algún día tendría el valor de meterme allí. _

_Con el tiempo, fui creciendo y al parque iba cada vez menos gente. Los niños ya hacían rondas ni se metían en esa parte del parque tan llena de árboles. Ahora se veían pocas personas que quizás iban allí a pasar una tarde placentera o bien se habían perdido buscando otro lugar._

_Fui ese día con mi familia, recuerdo, y nos sentamos a la sombra de un gran árbol para comer y descansar. Había sido un día muy hermoso. Buen clima, buena diversión. Simplemente, todo había salido bien._

_Entonces, cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, mi padre ofreció que fuéramos a explorar el parque._

_-No vayan a esa parte de allá, mis niños- le decía mi madre a mis hermanos más pequeños, señalando esa parte a la que tanto temí por tanto tiempo -Si van hacia allá, cosas extrañas pueden suceder._

_Mis hermanitos, una niña y un niño, creyeron esa historia y en seguida se sujetaron del brazo de mi madre. Delante de ella, caminaba mi padre, hacia el lado contrario de la parte temida. Y yo, caminaba detrás de ellos._

_Tan atrás iba, que disimuladamente, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el otro lado. Era joven y ahora puedo comprender que era tan testaruda, que quería probarme a mí misma que podía acercarme al lugar._

_Caminé con paso seguro hasta el límite entre la parte permitida del bosque y esa parte que siempre fue prohibida para mí. Miré con temor y tomando un respiró me adentré entre esos árboles._

_Allí, pude notar como todo era distinto. Había silencio, tranquilidad. Tal era la paz de esa zona que las aves bajaban al suelo y no se asustaban de mi presencia. Los árboles eran tan altos que apenas se distinguía el cielo y los pastos estaban tan altos porque parecía que nadie nunca los había pisado. _

_Seguí caminando en línea recta sin detenerme en ninguna parte, como si una fuerza desconocida no me lo permitiera. Yo sólo seguía. La zona prohibida era mucho más grande de lo que yo pensaba. _

_Y entonces, en medio de esa paz, escuché un crujido. Mi mente volvió a la realidad y me di cuenta de que el sol ya se había escondido y de que ya era de noche. _

_La oscuridad me envolvía y a diferencia del día, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de los árboles, dándole a todo una especie de color azulado que hubiera sido muy bonito de contemplar si no hubiera estado ocupada en averiguar dónde estaba._

_Y ese crujido sonó otra vez. Era como si alguien estuviera caminando en el bosque, y lo peor era que estaba caminando hacia mí. Caminé rápidamente en la dirección en la que creí que había venido pero no estaba en realidad segura de sí lo recordaba. Estaba perdida en la zona que tanto temía. _

_Y de en medio de los árboles, salió un hombre. Mis ojos se situaron en él y lo observaron. Era tan pálido como un cadáver, flaco y un poco más alto que yo. Sus ojos eran de color negro, así como sus cabellos. Vestía ropa antigua, un traje muy elegante y se peinaba hacia atrás. Su mirada era perversa, extraña, parecía que podía atravesar mis pensamientos y leerlos como si fueran un libro. Detrás de él, venía un gatito negro, brillante a la luz de la luna, que parecía ser la mascota del desconocido. Él avanzaba hacia mí, como si me conociera o me hubiera estado buscando. _

_A pesar de que el hecho de que un hombre mayor se encuentre a una señorita sola en el bosque no era un tema para tomar de broma, yo no tuve miedo. Me quedé inmóvil, viéndolo acercarse._

_Cuando estuvo en frente de mí, le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente:_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Él sonrió misteriosamente y contestó, su voz era profunda y sublime, casi como si estuviera hablando con un ángel:_

_-Mi nombre no importa ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Sola? ¿A estas horas?_

_-Me metí en el bosque y creo que me perdí en el camino. No sé cómo volver.- le contesté. _

_-Si quieres te puedo acompañar. Ayudarte a encontrar tu camino.- me dijo él con esa hermosa voz que tenía. Yo seguía en cierta forma hipnotizada por él, pues a pesar de su extraño aspecto, había algo que me atraía. El hombre me tomó la mano, su tacto era frío como el hielo y me llevó por el bosque. Estuvimos en silencio largo rato, sin que él me mirara hasta que tuve el valor de volver a hablar:_

_-De verdad ¿Cómo debo llamarte?_

_Él sonrió de manera extraña una vez más y me dijo:_

_-No tiene sentido que sepas mi nombre, así como tampoco tiene sentido que yo sepa el tuyo. Simplemente somos dos personas que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos aquí._

_-¿Destinadas? Le he temido a este sitio desde que era una niña. No tengo idea que quien es ni de qué quiere ¿Y me dice que esto es el destino?_

_-Sé que le temías al bosque, yo te observaba._

_Me sorprendió su comentario:-¿Me observaba?_

_-Todo el tiempo, separada de los demás niños por tu miedo. Siempre tan diferente, tan distinta. Por eso supe que eras especial._

_Ante esta confesión, sólo me quedé callada, mientras sentía que el gato negro se paseaba alrededor de su dueño, y luego de una hora de caminata, se paseaba alrededor mío y entre mis piernas._

_-¿Adónde me llevas?- me atreví a preguntar otra vez, intentando sacar alguna conclusión de este extraño tan agradable, aunque tan sombrío._

_-A ninguna parte. Verás, tú no estás aquí._

_-¿Cómo?- pregunté extrañada._

_-Aquí conmigo. No estás. Estás en otra parte. Es por eso que nada tiene sentido, es por eso que no te puedes separar de mí, un desconocido para ti. Tu mente te ha dado una historia y tú sólo dejas que siga su curso. Por eso sé tanto de ti. Si dejas que el sueño siga su curso, tu mente lo dejará seguir._

_-¿Estoy soñando?_

_-O alucinando. Es casi imposible saber la diferencia. Pero ambos están hecho en nuestros cerebros para escapar._

_-Eso explicaría mi entrada a este lugar. Sabes que siempre le tuve miedo a este lugar. Además, creo que también le tengo miedo a los gatos, pero no al tuyo._

_-Exacto._

_-Entonces, si nada tiene sentido, no hay adónde ir. Bien podríamos quedarnos aquí de pie, sin hacer ni decir nada._

_-O bien podrías despertarte. Evitar la realidad es estúpido. Somos quienes somos. Eso no va a cambiar._

_-¿Qué hago entonces?- le pregunté._

_-Ven- me dijo él, guiándome hacia un tronco seco que había por allí. -Siéntate- Le obedecí y él se sentó frente a mí. El gato negro se puso a ronronear en mi regazo. -Cierra los ojos.- volví a hacer lo que él decía. Él se acercó a mí y con su fría piel me susurró al oído -Ahora ábrelos._

_Me encontré a continuación en una habitación por completo blanca. No tenía nada. Ni muebles, ni cuadros, ni ventanas. Sólo había una puerta sin picaporte. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a las paredes. Estaban acolchonadas. _

_No entendí al momento lo que pasaba, pero en cuánto noté que mis brazos estaban atados en mi espalda en una gran camisa blanca comprendí gran parte. Me dijeron luego que mi familia había sido asesinada en ese parque hacía dos meses ya. Me dijeron que yo me encontraba allí por mi propio bien. Que ya no sería un peligro para nadie._

_No está nada mal debo decir. Hay personas que se ocupan de mí, me dan medicamentos todos los días porque no quieren que me enferme, me dan de comer ellos para que no me lastime con los cubiertos y me leen para que no me corte con las hojas ¿No es genial?_

_Y no se crean que por estar aislada en esa habitación yo me siento sola. No. No me volví a sentir sola desde que conocí a ese sujeto raro en el parque. Siempre me visita de hecho. Entra en la habitación sin que yo lo note, siento su mano fría tocarme cuando lo hace. Y allí, hablamos toda la noche, hasta que viene alguien más a preguntarme por qué estoy hablando sola._

_**Fin…**_

_**Nota de autora 2: **__Espero que les haya gustado el fic y que me dejen alguna review en tan importante ocasión, gracias._

_**Shenelopefan**_


End file.
